guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elementalist Elite Iceforged armor
I'd hit that * ... Try it now. RoseOfKali 15:43, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * Ok. * anyway... Colorable Areas Images Anyone else think that the Colorable Areas section is really terrible-looking? The quality of those images is rather poor, and it makes it hard to see where the colorable areas stop and the white bits start. If I didn't already know how the armor actually dyes, I wouldn't find that section of the page very helpful at all. And, why do we have two of them? There's one for silver and one for black, but that just makes the page take that much longer to load. Just a thought. Eternal.quiet 19:16, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :I was just coming to the discussion to say the same thing. I'd vote to get rid of the female black-dyed armor (because it doesn't show anything that the red doesn't already, and the shadows on that one make it not as good as the red) and to redo the male colourable part entirely -- silver is most definitely not a good choice for showing dyable parts, especially when the armor is already silverish to begin with. And the black-dyed one is in an area with a major greenish sheen, which doesn't showcase the armor well at all. I didn't notice the poor quality until mentioned by Eternal.quiet, but now that I'm looking for it .. it's obvious. --Qrystal 13:45, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Picture How is this armor different from the Normal 1k Iceforge Armor... the pictures look exactly the same... Big Bow 02:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :The dyable areas are different and the white areas are much brighter and more sparkley. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:28, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's all about sparkles. XD 15K Stoneforged dyed Black and Obsidian are my favourite armour sets for male eles. -Mike 02:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) female image gallery Already took screens, will crop and upload them tonight. Big thanks to Warw/Wick for posing. RoseOfKali 20:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, so um I couldn't wait 'til tonight, and they are done. As I said in the comment, this armor is wide and making the shots 3:1 would have had 1/3 of the image as blue sky... This is as close as it got while still looking good, and isn't as big a deal as it used to be ever since I asked for someone to make galleries align by height. =D Hope y'all like it. RoseOfKali 20:49, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Dyed White? I'm thinking of getting this set as my ele's 3rd elite set, and I was wondering if anyone had a pic of it dyed white. I bet it gleams like the freakin sun! talk 20:18, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Go go go? Btw, yes, it's like a freaking discoball. And imo, not good lookin'. I gave mine some blue tint. Looks hawt, esp with Glacial Gaunts. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:30, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, more specifically, I was looking for a male version, considering the Lord is the only ele I have with 2 elite sets already. talk 18:48, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, so the link is out. The dye discoball effect is the same :P Dunno how Glaicals look with that.. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:42, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I dunno what kinda graphics settings you're using, but it don't look like a discoball to me. Still gleams like the friggin' sun! talk 00:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC)